swinka_peppafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Imperator
Imperator to jedna z najmroczniejszych postaci oraz z największą władzą. Ma on smutną przeszłość. Rola w grze Można usłyszeć o nim od wielu NPC w Rudy Cygan Hotel. Dopiero po wysłuchaniu tych informacji jest możliwe spotkanie go w Białymstoku. Spotykamy go w Pałacu Barnickim. Stoji on koło klombów i ptrzy na kwiaty. Jak się do niego podejdzie znika. Jeżeli wtedy popędzimy do parku i pobiegniemy na fontanty ujrzymy jak toji koło nich a za nim w stoisku z watą cukrową kupuje watę cukrową stoi Gorgie a same stoisko obsługuje Pennywise. Jak podejdziemy do Imperatora powie nam żebyśmy się spotkali z nim na plantach za równo 2 dni i 3 godziny i zniknie. Szkopuł polega w tym że to nie są dni z gry tylko prawdziwe oraz że nie możemy przejść za Białystok ale za to możemy cofnąć się do poprzednich lokacji i pozałatwiać parę nie załatwionych spraw. Jak się z nim spotkamy najpierw opowiada swoją przeszłość a potem wyjaśnia nam że jest władcą wszystkich lokacji a został nim poprzez włamanie się do kodu gry pozmienianie kodu swojego jak większości NPC. Mówi nam też żebyśmy nie próbowali nigdy grzebać w kodzie bo możemy natknąć się na demona Monika który jest za silna by nawet on ją pokonał i zdołał ją tylko uwięzić w kodzie swojego brata i teraz przez to jest niewyobrażalnie samotny. Podzięko-wuje nam też że poświęciliśmy swój cenny czas na rozmowę z nim i w wdzięczności da nam instrukcje gry w której możemy wyczytać wymagania do endingów i jak wychodzi nam taki którego bardzo nie chcemy możemy wyczyścić swoje czyny i cofnąć się do poprzednich lokacji i spełnić tyle warunków ile zdołamy na jakieś lepsze zakończenie Przeszłość W 1945 narodził się chłopiec imieniem Szara Łapa. Miał on brata imieniem Casey Jones. Oboje byli synami Świętego Elevena. Oboje spędzili bardzo spokojne dzieciństwo. W 1 1961 poszli na studia w zniszczonej krainie Kraków. Bracia poznai tam Monikę w której Szary szybko się zakochał. Razem z jego bratem stali się swojego typu klubem Frajerów. Do tego czasu chłopiec odwiedzał często Rudy Cygan Hotel. Pewnego dnia Monika przybiegła wyjątkowo podekscytowana wyjaśniła że dowiedziała się jak przenikać do kodu gry. Chłopiec bardzo się tym podekscytował gdy jego brat podchodził do tego tak że nie warto bawić się w Boga. Po licznych namawianiach brata cała 3 postanowiła przeniknąć do kodu. Gdy jego brat poszedł się rozejrzeć za kodem Teresy Klemer Monika zaczęła mącićmu w głowie słowami że gdyby chciał mógł by pozmieniać kod tak by ona i on władali tym światem a jego brat był by jego doradcą. Zgubiony chęcią władzą Szary zaczął zmieniać kod gdy nagle dostał plikiem Święty Eleven w głowę po czym zemdlał. Gdy się ockną ujrzał że plik jest złamany. Zaczął opłakiwać ojca ale nagle ujrzał nucącą pod nosem Monikę grzebiącą w kodzie gry. Ta spojrzała na niego trzymając bardzo ostry plik "Oh kotku obudziłeś się? Dziękuje, do wejścia tutaj potrzebowałam dwóch czystych dusz. A teraz chyba czas na śmierć bo tu rządzi TYLKO MONIKA" Rozpoczęła się walka między Moniką a Szarym. Chłopiec naprawdę nie chciał jej krzywdzić. Nagle ta cisnęła w niego energią mocy. Upadł prosto koło złamanego pliku Casey Jones i pliku Monika. Zanim zdążył zacząć opłakiwać brata ujrzał nadchodzącą dziewczynę. Zdesperowany chwycił jej plik i obie połowy pliku jego brata i zamkną w obu połowach plik dziewczyny. Dziewczyna została w jego zwłokach uwięziona. Chłopak uciekł. W świecie był znany jako Imperator i był najwyższym władcą ale nie miał nikogo. Życie straciło dla niego sens. 5 lat temu wyczuł zaburzenia mocy wskazujące na to że Monika się uwolniła. Theme song Kategoria:Niemcy Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Męskiepostacie Kategoria:Pozostałe postaci